Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Duras, son of Ja'rod *Self-nomination. --T smitts 02:12, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Crossover Seems like there are articles with less work put into them that are featured, so this one definitely deserves it. I like the navigation for the mirror universe episodes, too. Coke 21:06, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tough Little Ship 09:57, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' only because I think that there are more characters, places, and things that could be FAs with a little community support instead of another episode summary. Logan 5 14:39, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Comment' - Maybe just having an episode summary that's 347 KB long shouldn't be among the reasons for featured, but actual community team work and great content. Maybe give a little while before more episodes. - AJHalliwell 18:15, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I think you're right. I'll put the other episodes up to be removed as featured articles. Coke 06:37, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I made a suggestion in Ten Forward but for the time being your rationale does not constitute a valid reason unless you wanna be the one who removes all those articles from the featured list. You can't support one and oppose another. That's called hypocrisy Coke 06:42, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***And you can't just arbitrarily decide that one persons vote is invalid either. The fact of the matter is, is that we just recently had a half-dozen plus of these episode articles featured in the past couples weeks and it has been the feeling of myself and several others that there have been far too many "easy" featured articles slipping through lately, which really defeats the purpose of having featured articles in the first place. As AJ clearly stated above, give it some time before we start inundating the community again with episode summaries for featured articles and focus more time and effort into researching into the other 75% of the main characters whose pages are not yet complete or the numerous other people, items or events that could be explored. --Alan del Beccio 06:59, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****Yeah... That's not cool. If the reason is invalid, the admins will do something like that one (I forgot which character it was) where someone said they opposed it because the episode sucked. But I agree about the episode summaries, although I can see Coke's point about raising the bar ex post facto. All I can say is that it's a subjective process so try to adapt rather than going against the grain. --Schrei 18:30, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nog I think this article has come a long way with a lot of work from different users. It's a good character, and a chance for at least one aspect of the Ferengi to be represented in the FA lists. I was the anon. user who originally added the structure to the article and since then a lot more has been done. Most major events are there, including his participation in several key events of the Dominion War, notably the The Siege of AR-558. All in all, I think it deserves consideration. Logan 5 02:27, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) *it reads well, but i'm wondering because it links to The Siege of AR-558 as an event in the article. should there be a separate page called Siege of AR-558 for that? the link points to the episode page. Makon 04:03, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I wondered about that myself. I think a short term solution would be to change the link to AR-558, as I'm not sure how an article on the event would differ too much from the content there. Logan 5 04:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 04:20, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Comment' The format of this article is like a timeline; we definitly know enough about him to have it in the usual character format don't we? I know I'd personally like to see it that way. (ie: Beverly Crusher, William T. Riker, T'Pol) - AJHalliwell 02:39, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Indeed, where's the section about his relationships with Jake, women, Sisko, and even the Klingons? Remember how they ignored him at first? -Coke 02:44, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. The lack of information about Nog's relationship with Jake is the killer for this article. It would almost be like doing Will Riker's article without mentioning his relationship with Deanna Troi. I also think that his personal character development with making himself heard in front of the Klingons was pretty important too.--Scimitar 07:11, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' for same reasons stated by Scimitar. --From Andoria with Love 10:40, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)